Northern Phazon Headquarters
The main base of the Legion of Phazon, built into Mount Elbrus and stretches underground. Its contents are unknown, but are sure to cause some chaos when the time is needed. The only people seen in the base other than the Phazons themselves, are captives, or test subjects. The Fortress From the sky, a small fleet of twenty-five Phazon ships consisting of three Carriers, two Warships and the rest being small ships and attack drones. Land at the base of Mount Elbrus, in one of the Warship's cockpit, a pilot turns to look at a figure. "''Sir, this is the chosen location. Am I correct?" The figure makes a quick chuckle... "Yes, this will be the location. Emperor Phazorus will be pleased, now... Send out everyone we have to excavate the area and to dig into that mountain. We don't want to keep him waiting now do we?" '' All of the ships doors open, with thousands of Phazons leaving the ships and quickly attending to the duties the figure gave to them. The figure then leaves the ship and looks around for a moment before following the rest of the Phazons. "''I wonder how long this will take..." ''Suddenly, another figure clad in heavy black armour, marched out. His entire body was covered by his extremely dark purple armour, not even his face was visible. "This will only take a few mere days, Dracorex. I have already issued the orders to construct the Generator Towers."The armoured figure then stood watch, fiddling with his arm cannon. Dracorex smirks as he folds his arms, watching the Phazons like they were ants working in a colony. "''Perfect, a few days is all we need. Besides, the Emperor's arrival will just be on time" He glances at the armoured figure's arm cannon."You know, toying with that is going to backfire on you. But then again... It's all about taste, really." ''Dracorex pulls out a slick, carbon plated hand cannon and aims it around before sliding it back into it's holster. "So, any other orders after this is finished?" "No, not until the Emperor arrives." A soldier arrived to deliver news. "General Cato! The first of the three barriers has been constructed" "Good... Now for the other two, plus the one inside our base here." "''I suggest that soon, we send ships to scout this rock to see for any potential threats..." Dracorex goes back to looking towards the Phazon and Mount Elbrus. After a small while, The Blade and The Mask walk up to Dracorex to join him watching the Phazons. "You do realise that The Knight has been killed by his target, right?" ''The Mask sighs... "''Great, nice to know that the eldest Brother wasn't the one who got the sample." ''Dracorex lets out an evil chuckle, before turning to look at the two. "''Oh do not worry, he'll be back. If you thought that I wouldn't of seen this coming then you're a fool. And since we're now stationed here for the time being, I want you two to go by your names, this will go the same with your elder Brother. So, Typhoon and Zero, is it not?" ''Typhoon gives a puzzling expression. "''Why bother? No one knows our names to begin with..." ''Zero then nods his head and glances at Dracorex. "''He has a point, unless there is someone you want to get acquainted with." ''Dracorex turns his back on the two and looks at the mountain, he folds his arms. "''Your brother had two targets when he arrived at Yosai Fortress, one was the head leader, White. The other target is one I'm sure you three have heard of, Drake from the Ryunexo mercenary group." ''Small lightning surges throughout Typhoon while Zero seems to be calm headed about the news. "''Drake is here? On this rock?" "Yes, and he's not alone. Zero, your target was a Vitae God; Daikeim. He also arrived here at the same time Drake did, and so far, their adventures have seem to grant them a couple of allies and enemies. And it seems that Drake is in a spot of trouble, but I have a feeling that he'll be out soon." ''Zero glances over and laughs. "''Really? So then, when will we--" ''Dracorex snaps back at Zero, startling him. "''You will not touch him, he, along with all our targets are needed. Harm him and you will die, understand?" ''Zero nods and looks at the mountain, same with Typhoon. "Hmm... Yosai Fortress?" Dracorex had gained Cato's attention almost immediately. ''"I guess we aren't alone afterall. It's good to know we have rivals to try challenging the might of Phazon." ''Cato returned to watch the near-complete HQ over the mountain. "There's also Fantasy and the MCCP, but they're almost nothing... First thing is to take this country, then we can think about these 'rivals'" Dracorex smirks. "Sirs, I have news!" A lone soldier ran over with some info "Speak!" Cato demanded. "Commander Yaridovich has made contact, the Emperor is due to arrive in two hours!" "We should have the headquarters ready by the time he arrives. Any reports on the generators?" Cato was eager to get everything finished for when the so-called Emperor arrived. "The final tower is nearly complete. We have also set up a secret generator inside the Headquarters." The soldier informed. "Excellent..." Cato said, impressed with the hard work. "Ah, Commander Yaridovich. This will be a pleasant surprise, won't it? Two short hours and soon our Operations can start, but I feel there will be a couple of complications with some. So time is our main need, regardless..." Dracorex walks towards the almost finished headquarters, with Typhoon and Zero following behind. ''"For now, let's set up plans, Cato." ''Cato followed Dracorex as the construction was finalised: Everything was complete, and the emperor was due to arrive. "Hmm... They're here." Cato said, looking at the gigantic flagship that blotted out the sun over the area. "Well, this will certainly be intriguing" Dracorex stands still and watches the flagship as it lands. Construct A single shuttle emerged from the Flagship, and flew into an opening in the giant mountain. Thousands of soldiers were waiting in the landing area, including the highest of ranks. Everyone kneeled as the door opened, and a blue-skinned figure emerged from it, accompanied by a skinny, metallic being recognisable as Yaridovich. Cato and the others stood up and followed this emperor as he strode forwards. ''"Is the final generator ready?" ''The emperor spoke. ''"Yes, Lord Phazorus. Would you like us to activate them?" Cato replied. "Activate when ready." ''Phazorus walked off, leaving the commanders to their own devices. "Dracorex, you know what to do." Cato walked off to begin plans of takeover. "Hmph..." Dracorex walks towards a group of soldiers. ''"Activate the generators at once" ''The command went through, and a beacon within the HQ shot a beam into the skies. It began creating some sort of barrier. At that moment, a tower on the Moon did the same thing. Two other generators located elsewhere also joined in, and the barrier slowly enveloped Earth. "The Planetary Shield is now up and fully operational!" Yaridovich looked up to see the now blue tinted sky before turning to Dracorex. "General Cato wants us to send squads out, so we can begin our take over of Earth" "Not right now... Come, there's something I must show you." Dracorex wonders to one of the massive screens and takes out a small device and puts it in the control board, a video showing a very recent battle is displayed. ''"This is our competition... Right now, it's best to start off slow... Better safe than sorry, so this country first." "So, we take the country knows as Russia first?" ''Yaridovich walked over to a table and a projected 3D image of Russia appeared. ''"'Red Square' seems to be the best point to start us off. Once we take it, we shall begin moving our control over it to the East." "Yes, and by my suggestions and calculations... We should take Russia in the span of... Two to three weeks, considering of if everything goes to plan, while Red Square will be a day and whole of Moscow will take another two." ''Dracorex focuses his gaze on the hologram of Russia, a devious smile growing on his face as he turns to look at the screen with the battle still showing. ''"Yes... This will be interesting indeed, so now my fellow colleagues lets take this country of red and give it a more suiting colour." ''The hologram of Russia turns a royal blue as a Phazon logo appears above it, he turns to look at Yaridovich and nods before turning and walking away, later to be joined by Typhoon and Zero. '' ''The three go into Dracorex's quarters and enter his lab, where they see a single test tube with a incomplete figure inside it. Typhoon looks at the subject and shudders while Zero looks away from it. ''"Ugh, that freak still gives me the creeps..." ''Dracorex chuckles deviously while placing a hand on Typhoon's shoulder. "That's a bit mean, after all, he is your brother." Zero then speaks up. ''"Technically, yes, but only because you spliced our DNA... So what are you planning to do with this thing, they don't know about it yet..." ''Dracorex reassures Zero. ''"Oh do not worry my masked friend, when it's time, they'll know..." ''Typhoon then taps the glass and sighs. ''"So, what exactly is this?" "Oh, like I said, it's your fellow brother, but with your and Zero's abilities spliced into him... Think of him as a replacement for your brother, and with this..." ''Dracorex presses a button and a group of wires that are connected to the subject glow blue as it twitches, shocking Zero and Typhoon. ''"He now has seen the enemies tactics and how they work, for now anyways. But he'll be ready in due time, now go! I have my work to attend to, go grieve the loss of Devosta or do something productive to the Empire!" ''Typhoon and Zero scorn the general and leave the room, leaving Dracorex to his experiment. Yaridovich leaves after them, equally disgusted at the creature in the tube. Meanwhile, a lone shuttle arrives, having been able to pass through the Planetary Shield unharmed. Yaridovich, Typhoon and Zero were summoned to attend to their newly arrived comrades. "Alright then, who do I have to kill now?" Typhoon says as lightning surges throughout his arms, a hazy gazes as he looks at the shuttle. '' "Calm down Typhoon, it's probably a friendly... Probably." ''Zero exclaims, while chuckling to himself. "Calm down, it's just a high class Phazon shuttle." Yaridovich remarked. The ship landed and two figures emerged from it, followed by guards. One was completely robotic, while the other was wearing black-red armour with a black Legion of Phazon logo on his chest, with only his dreadlocks visible. ''"Ahh... Greetings, comrades." ''The robotic Trion, Equilatrium greeted his allies. The Baryonux, Ryloth, was not so welcoming, walking off immediately. '' ''Typhoon looks at Ryloth and scoffs. ''"Hmph, well you're a friendly one aren't you... Rude bastard." ''Zero ignores his brother and shakes Equilatrium's hand. ''"Welcome to Earth, Equilatrium, here to support the Empire I suppose?" "Indeed. The Trion's scientific intelligence will come in handy when it comes to claiming this world." ''Equilatrium shook Yaridovich's hand "Any plans as to where we begin our attack?" "Not as of yet." Cato replied. Zero glances at the group, crossing his arms before looking out of a window. ''"Right now, we have Dracorex sourcing us with information of Earth, so it'll be up to him and the Emperor to decide when we start... Speaking of which, now that we have everyone here, we're heading back to Dracorex to tell him about the arrival." ''Zero begins to walk back, with Typhoon tailing behind him. "Hmph..." Yaridovich followed behind them both, while Equilatrium headed off to tend to other matters. As they headed back, they notice Dracorex engaging conversation with some of the guards before turning his head towards the group. ''"Ah, Zero, Typhoon, just the people I needed to see... Hmm? Where are the others that arrived?" ''Typhoon places his hands in his pockets and glanced at the guards before looking at Dracorex. ''"They went off to tend to other matters around the headquarters, so what do you want us to do now?" "You're going to go with Zero to Upnation, a place in Fantasy. The Heroa God is resting there, I'd like you two to... 'Pay a visit'." ''Zero folds his arms and shakes his head. ''"Him again? He was too easy the last time I fought him, so why do we need to go again?" "Simple, more data collection... But I do warn you, he isn't going to be fighting alone... There are two other people who will aid in his fight, his partner Elaonore, and his forgiven foe Drekavas... These two are not to be taken lightly, I have suspicions that his partner will be able to fight as well as Daikeim. While Drekavas and Daikeim claim to be on par with each other, and the reason you won last time Zero, was because Daikeim just finished one battle and was already warn out. This time I know he'll put up a fight, so be on your guard the both of you..." ''Typhoon's eyes narrow at the general, his gaze becoming cold. ''"How do you know any of this? Just what exactly do you do to gather this information...?" ''They notice a group of scouts walk into the same room as Dracorex is in and hands them a small folder before going off again, Dracorex chuckles and notions the file. ''"Scouts and drones my hooded friend, scouts and drones... Now, you two go get ready for your mission." ''Zero and Typhoon nod and walk off to prepare, while Dracorex opens the files and reads the contents in them. "I will be accompanying these two. A three on three brawl is fair play." Yaridovich turned around and walked after Zero and Typhoon Dracorex sighs before closing the folder and walks off to his lab. ''"A demi-god, a demi-god's wife and a leader on the level with the demi-god... Hahah, I've sent them off on a suicide mission, I'll be impressed if they come back alive." ''Meanwhile in the Brother's personal barracks, they get ready while having a casual conversation, with Typhoon starting off first. "So, how exactly are we gonna get there? It isn't Downation so what do we do? Zero adjusts his mask and glances at Typhoon. ''"It's in the name, ''Up''nation... Don't worry I have a way to get there, now about our opponents, Dracorex did say that the Heroa God's wife has a... Interesting history, I suggest leaving Yaridovich to handle her." ''Typhoon swings his sword around. ''"Then I'm getting Drekavas or the Heroa God?" "Drekavas, simple enough. Hmm, I guess Dracorex expects us to kill the three..." "Well, obviously, we have the data from the Heroa God, so now we need Elaonore and Drekavas' data then we can kill them too. Seems easy enough... Well, I'm ready, you?" ''Zero nods and glances at the barrack doors and sees Yaridovich. ''"Ah, you're here, come on... We need to get this over with..." ''Zero looks at a wall and presses his hands against each other, making a hand sign before saying a spell. ''"Dark Arts: Vanishment." ''A portal appears on the wall with Upnation as the location. "I would recommend that we occasionally switch targets. This way they cannot memorise each of our battle strategies." Yaridovich walks towards the portal, arming himself with his spear. "That's only because you're predictable, unlike Zero and I... But whatever." Typhoon taunts, before putting his sword away and walks towards the portal. ''"Let's do this!" ''He jumps through, to his brother's annoyance. '' "...Ugh, great." ''Zero also steps through. "Hmph... Believe what you will." Yaridovich steps through. The Southern Base Meanwhile, General Cato had received contact from Ryloth. ''"Pleasure to see you, Ryloth. Any news on our new southern base?" "Yes. The base is now up and running, and our ''Polar Wave Machine ''is beginning construction. Ryloth out." ''The screen with Ryloth's face on it vanished, and Cato left to inform the Emperor. After letting the Emperor know of this news, Cato had recieved a new message. ''"The barrier needs to be updated, and as such, we need it to be shut down for now." ''Then gave order to shut down the barrier generators. Cold as Ice Equilatrium entered Dracorex's chamber, and approached Dracorex himself. ''"Any news on what those three are doing in this... "Upnation" place?" ''Just as he says that, a beaten and bruised Typhoon and Zero enter the room, Dracorex then turns to look at them. ''"Well?" ''Typhoon takes off his eye visor and hands it to Dracorex, who puts it into a slot on a control panel, just as that happens a massive screen shows with the entire fight of Upnation until they were blasted away. Dracorex's eyes widen slightly but then sniggers, handing the device back to Typhoon. ''"I see... We're dealing with a lot, this is actually worrying... But no matter." ''He takes out a small device and hands it to Zero. ''"Take it to the machine and then when that's done, you and Typhoon can go in the healing vats." ''And with a nod, Zero wonders off for a few minutes then returns, taking Typhoon with him to heal. Dracorex then turns to look at Equilatrium. ''"There's your answer." ''Equilatrium looks at the screen. ''"Where is Yaridovich?" "Most likely scattered into a new location in Upnation, he's probably ok." "Bring his location up on the screen" "Oh... That's right." ''Dracorex chuckles. ''"I fitted Typhoon and Zero with an implant which allows me to observe and track them... Someone of... Unique structure as Yaridovich, I see that as a technical impossibility, but he isn't going to be in the city... Considering that it's just a crater now, he'll have to contact here personally." "Hmph... I'll do it myself, seeing as you failed to recall that he had his scouting device." ''Equilatrium punched something into the machine, and a large map appeared. ''"Hmm... What's he doing in Downation?" ''Equilatrium gazes at Yaridovich's on-screen marker as it continued to speed in a fixed direction. Dracorex glances over, noticing a blip just fading in an out. ''"Oh I see, he's gone to get Elaonore... The Heroa God's partner, but he's gonna have trouble... Big trouble." ''Dracorex laughs as he watches. "You seem to underestimate Yaridovich." Equilatrium chuckled. "Daikeim is probably already on his way over to see to his partner, now may I remind you that the devices I gave to Zero and Typhoon enhanced their abilities to Daikeim's level... Now if you may not have noticed, there were two 'stars' in the sky... One was defeated, can you guess where the other one is?" "Hehehe... Regardless of how many people took on that first being, the second, and Daikeim himself, will have some trouble on their hands." Equilatrium sat down and clasped his hands together. "We will see... But for now I'll go and make Yaridovich's tombstone." Dracorex then walks off. "Whatever. 'They' will be able to prolong Daikiem and this... Thing." Equilatrium giggled. ''"Anyways, I need to make checks on the Polar Wave Generator. The invasion on Red Square will be very easy." ''Equilatrium was about to leave when Cato entered. "I see Yaridovich still has not returned." "No, it appears Typhoon and Zero got separated from him during a conflict. He also decided to head to Downation, the location of target number 3." Equilatrium explained. "We already have data on target numbers 1 and 2, as well as a few extras, some have yet to be identified." "I see... Who are these three targets Dracorex set them?" Cato sat on a nearby chair and looked at the screen. "First, we have Daikiem, a warrior from the planet known as Cyanic. Next we have Drekavas, who we are still assessing, and finally we have Elaonore, who Yaridovich is currently targeting." Equilatrium picked up Typhoon's visor and displayed it's recordings on screen. Cato was very impressed with them. Cato laughed. "Lord Phazorus will be very pleased with this. These people may be stronger than Typhoon, Zero and Yaridovich, they have a long way to surpass even me, and I know well that the emperor is five times stronger than me. Any news on the Polar Wave Machine?" Equilatrium displayed something on the screen. A few mechanics were working on some form of device. "The Polar Wave Machine is almost ready, we are now in the midst of ironing out any possible errors. It will be ready for the invasion of Red Square, as planned." "I have had a change of plan. Red Square is now target practice. I want more Polar Wave Machines made, and..." Cato looks at the recordings from the visor "...Then we give Downation the 'deep freeze'." Equilatrium took a step back in shock "You can't be serious! We haven't even used this machine yet and you want to use it on a city in Fantasy?!" "Yes. They will not know who caused it, or why. They will only know that something will have caused the freezeover. Besides, not all of Downation will be frozen over, otherwise that causes severity, considering that is Yaridovich's location." "Ugh... It will be done, sir." "Good. I expect it to be ready in five days, which is when I return from Cyanic." Cato was about to leave "You want to invade Daikiem's homeworld?!" "No, I'll give them plenty of time before we begin an invasion. Also, since I am going to be away, you and Dracorex are in charge of this base until I return. As neither me nor the emperor will be here." "Yes sir." Equilatrium said, as Cato left. Yaridovich Returns Sometime later, Yaridovich arrived back at the base with his device in his hand. Equilatrium approached him. "Welcome back. We were worried you got stuck in that place." Yaridovich looked at the device on the nearby machine with scorn. ''"I would've been back here sooner if those two didn't desert me in Upnation. I went to Downation after detecting the third target's source in that location, and then I found that Daikeim and Drevakas had reached that exact same location." "So you decided to attack?" ''Equilatrium sat back down. ''"Yes. Daikeim is now aware of my ability to multiply. However, I used this." ''Yaridovich places his device on the glass table in front of Equilatrium. ''"This device has gained a sizable portion of Daikeim's energy, as well as blood samples." "Seems a bit redundant though, if you think about it. Where did you think I sent the brothers on their first mission, to get ice cream? No no... We already have Daikeim's sample, as well as someone known simply as The Administrator." ''A voice seems to emerge from the shadows, only for it to be Dracorex with a grin on his face as he holds out two little vials, one with what seems to be gold tainted blood while the other one is completely black. ''"How do you think Zero and Typhoon survived the little fight at Upnation? Without this, they would of died... Now that reminds me, Equilatrium, any words from the Emperor?" "None. Not even word from General Legolias." "On the contrary" ''Cato enters the room. "How did the assessment over Cyanic go?" Equilatrium stood up. "It was successful. Cyanic has poor quality. It is an easy target for the Legion. Now tell me, has the Polar Wave Machine been completed?" Equilatrium turns on a machine "Yes sir. 100%. Ryloth has informed me that the construction of replicas has begin, while our prototype can finally be tested." "Good. Testing will begin shortly. Equilatrium, Dracorex, follow me. Yaridovich, prepare the invasion fleet." Cato stood up and approached the exit, Dracorex and Equilatrium behind him. "Yes sir." Yaridovich also left the room, but rushed down a separate corridor. Dracorex sighs under his breath while Typhoon and Zero catch up to him, the three slow down, treading behind the rest. ''"Fools... They'll spread themselves thin, and considering that despite the feuds between them and others, Cyanic has powerful allies. It'll only be a matter of time, and if Daikeim hears of this? Well..." ''He then stops and looks at the brothers. ''"Then that's when we step in, you understand?" ''The two nod then begin to walk away, but Dracorex says one more thing to them. Causing Typhoon to cloak himself while Zero walks off to their room, Dracorex then chuckles then follows up to the rest. The general and the commanders entered a small shuttle which was armed with some sort of cannon, it then took flight and headed towards Red Square. The Desolation of a Legion A few hours pass after the ships returned from the MCCP, in Dracorex's lab, he turns to look at a screen attached to the wall. ''"Hmm?" ''His attention is caught by the conversation that occurs between The Administrator and his new toy; Arnak. A small grin forms on Dracorex's face as he turns his head towards his creation that resides within the massive stasis tube, he calls the brothers in. "Yeah? What it is, Sir?" Typhoon asks once he enters the lab. "We're moving, pack your stuff and help me decide how we're going to transport the creation." Dracorex responds as he starts shutting down some lab equipment while the brothers look confused. '' "Wait, moving? Why's that?" ''Zero questions, with Dracorex's only response being with him pointing at the same screen. '' "Because we'll have company arriving soon, it seems that our friend The Administrator is sending hostilities." "...And we're going because of this?" "Yes, we are, I'll explain the reasons when we leave." ''Dracorex finishes, he finally looks at the tube and ponders on how they can move it. ''"Hmm... Typhoon, Zero, create a way out. My lab isn't that far near the surface of this mountain." ''He points to a wall, which in turn notions the brothers to start making their way out. ''"Oh, and make it big enough, we'll need to carry this on a vehicle." ''But just as Dracorex begins to make his way to storage to take a vehicle, he notices that Yaridovich is standing in his way, Dracorex only smirks towards the thin figure. ''"Oh? What it is Yaridovich, I don't have time to deal with you." "You plan on leaving here? Over a simple attack from the MCCP? Our troops will demolish them!" ''Yaridovich exclaims, which only causes Dracorex to sigh. '' "You don't seem to understand the circumstances, do you? I'd rather be safe than sorry, this goes with them two and the creation." "Then why do you just say that for you four, what about everyone else?" ''Yaridovich asks, an irritated expression on his face. "Because the rest of you will not survive, and I intend to keep it like that. Now as your superior, I demand you move out of my way." "Never, you intend for us to die while you get away without a care in the world, I will not allow that. You shall die here, either by whatever is coming or by me!" Yaridovich exclaims as he charges towards Dracorex with a strike, only for a sheet of thick metal to hover and block his attack. Dracorex chuckles as he flicks his hand sideways, causing more chunks of metal to fly towards Yaridovich. They all collide and attach him to the wall, the metal piercing his chest, arms and legs, Dracorex looks at him with pity. ''"You thought you could harm me? How foolish of you, I've always been one step ahead of you and the others, commander..." ''Dracorex grabs a small syringe-like device from a counter and examines Yaridovich. ''"You have the power to multiply, do you not?" ''After a moment of silence, Dracorex simply stabs the device into Yaridovich's neck, the device then glows a certain colour before Dracorex removes the device and stores it away. ''"Well, this has been fun, but I have plans to do, farewell, commander." ''A piece of metal latches onto Yaridovich's mouth to keep him quiet as Dracorex wanders off to storage, after a moment passes, he obtains a vehicle and exits the headquarters and goes through it through the tunnel the brothers made. He somehow stores the tube onto the vehicle just as Zero looks at it. '' "I'm guessing you want me to take this outside?" ''Zero says as he already makes his way to the vehicles controls. "Yes, as for me, I have some stuff to do before I leave... And make sure you find us a place so we can see the carnage, also, Typhoon will have to teleport me out." "Ok, Sir, see you on the flipside." Zero pilots the vehicle and exits through the tunnel, Dracorex makes his way towards the command center of the entire headquarters. As he enters, he sees a few Phazons operating the controls, he takes out his hand cannon and equips a silencer on it. Dracorex has a sinister grin on his face as he takes out the operatives, after putting the bodies out of sight, he deactivates the alarms, cameras and sensors, he puts the entire headquarters into lockdown without alarming anybody. Before turning on a microphone which emits his voice through every speaker. ''"We've just received word that our Emperor is kind enough for us to call this day our own, I'm sure you all know what that means. So I'll just leave all of you to it, relax and glory to the Phazon." ''He turns off the microphone and chuckles. ''"Glory to the dead Emperor..." ''As Dracorex walks away, he pulls out a device and activates it, which causes every Phazon vehicle around Earth and within the headquarters to go into some sort of lockdown. This includes the ship the Emperor; Phazorus Rezfarda is on, as it begins to plummet beside the headquarters, Dracorex makes a small note and leaves it on one of the control panels. He then contacts Typhoon, who suddenly teleports in via his lightning, he places a hand on Dracorex's shoulder and teleports away. Arnak landed near the downed ship and got out of the aircraft. ''"Seems I don't even need to raise a finger for everything to fall apart." ''He walked up to the headquarters, and placed his hand onto one of the walls. The wall began to rust and break, soon falling apart, and as Arnak entered the headquarters he looked around, analyzing his surroundings. He explored the headquarters, searching for someone to maim. '' ''A couple of Phazon soldiers turn towards Arnak and aims their rifles at him, the look of fear fills some eyes while others are as loyal as dogs, they get in formation as one stands out and exclaims. ''"Alright, freak, what are you and what are you doing here? Get out of here unless you want to die!" ''Arnak titls his head and turns one of his arms into a massive blade, and creates tendrils from his left arm that grabs all of the soldiers, he squeezes one of them, causing their head to explode, spraying blood and gore everywhere. He pulls another into his blade arm, impaling them, and then cutting them straight in half. He slams two Phazon soldiers into the walls constinously, turning them into a bloody mess. He then drags the last one straight to him, biting into his face. ''"This must be a joke." ''He drops all the mangled bodies, and walks into the nearest room. He hears what seems to be a metalic muffle that echoes throughout a lone corridor, but before he gets to investigate, a few groups of soldiers arrive and open fire on Arnak. As the bullets head towards Arnak, they ricochet from an almost invisible field and shoot back at the soldiers, killing them all. ''"I'm surprised these insects even dare to try attacking me. Pathetic, really." ''He heads to the source of the muffled metalic sound, somewhat curious. Arnak enters an empty lab, stripped of most of its equipment and anything that couldn't go was destroyed, the only thing worth notice is Yaridovich pinned to the wall by metal. He looks at Arnak and seems to squirm in anger, muffling speech at him. Arnak looked at the person, and approaches him. He then grabs the metal on his mouth, and rips it off, and grabs his neck. ''"Tell me, I'd like to know who you are, as well as whoever did... This to you. Do so and I might kill you a tad less painfully." ''He emphasizes the painfully, and squeezes the person's neck tightly. "Humph! ...I go by the name Yaridovich, and the person who did this to me is name Dracorex and his little band of delinquents. Now release me you freak, or do you want to feel my wrath?!" Yaridovich shouts at Arnak and tries to break free, but realised that the metal is now fused with his skin, so ripping it off will just damage him more. Arnak stays silent and grabs his leg, and rips it off. ''"You're in no position to beat your chest, pin needle. Now, tell me who else is here, as well as where they are. If you tell me that then maybe you'll get to keep your other limbs." ''He then drops his leg. '' ''Despite his... 'Resistance', Yaridovich screams in pain, he begins to look at Arnak with fear, but still says nothing, only somehow spitting in Arnak's face. Arnak growls and grabs Yaridovich's head and digs his claws straight into it. He absorbs his memories and gains all information Yaridoich knows. He then rips his head off and smashes it against the wall. ''"Useless prick." ''He then continues walking and leaves the room. The information leads Arnak to the entrance of the control room, which is protected by the rest of the Phazon soldiers, and important members while some of the bounty hunters, Equalatrium stands ahead and fires at Arnak. ''"I do not care for what you are, but you shall NOT ENTER!" ''Arnak stares down at Equilatrium, and a purple energy like spear starts forming beside him. The spear then flies straight into Equilatriums head, and tears it off, and it pins his head to the wall. ''"Not caring who I am was your biggest mistake." ''He teleports to the soldiers and kills them in succession. He then enters the control room. He sees a small note on the control panel, surrounded by a few dead soldiers. Arnak looks at the note and picks it up, as well as inspecting the area. He then reads the note. "Hello there, toy of the MCCP... I saw your arrival and decided to treat you with my fellow... 'Allies', as for now, by the time you have finished, I would have left the area and have gone off to do my own business. But I would like to tell you that in due time, when we meet, I may have a challenge for you. But for now, please enjoy yourself." It's signed with alien language. Arnak growls. ''"If this person is an ally of these idiots hes most likely not a challenge at all." ''He drops the note and starts walking again, searching for more people to obliterate. '' ''As Arnak realises that the entire base is empty, he decides to enter the crashed ship which holds the rest of the Phazons on Earth, with the exception of Cato. "Shame this ship was downed, it could have been a great asset." Arnak explores the area, and maims any normal soldiers he sees. ''"This is getting boring, its much too easy. What kind of test is this" ''As he says that, Arnak gets blasted across the deck of the ship by an azure coloured blast, a royal knight looking figure cloaked in blue with glowing eyes stands, his hand pulsating with an aura. ''"How dare you kill my men!" ''Arnak stays silent, and starts laughing. he gets up and starts walking towards the figure. ''"Im sorry, those were your soldiers? How have you not been completely destroyed yet if those were your soldiers? Actually, I don't care. What I do care about is to why you're wearing something so....idiotic." ''Arnak gets blasted multiple times, to the point where one blast impales him on a loose shard of metal. ''"You mock the Emperor of the Phazons?! You will not only die, but you will be nothing but ash!" ''Phazorus creates a sword construct out of energy and slashes towards Arnak. Arnak creates a blade made out of psychic energy and blocks the slash and pushes him off balance. He pushes himself off the lose shard of metal and grabs it and rips it off, forming it into a spear. He then throws it towards Phazorus, and charges fowards. '' ''Phazorus deflects the sphere with an energy blast but gets tackled by Arnak, he grabs him and fires a blast of energy at his chest. Arnaks chest opens a hole, which causes the blast of energy to pass straight through. He grabs Phazorus's neck and knees him in the groin, and then round houses him into a wall. ''"Is this a joke? When they told me this was a test I expected something more difficult." ''Phazorus gets up and gains an Aura of Source energy. ''"Who, who is they?" "You wont need to know considering you'll be dead in a a minute or two." ''Arnak teleports behind Phazorus and kicks him in the back, and digs his claws into his shoulders. He then picks him up and slams him into the ground, and kicks him across it. He jumps back up onto his feet and sends out a shockwave of Source energy that blasts Arnak out of the ship, he then charges towards him and attacks him with a barrage of hits, blasts and slashes before grabbing him one more time by the neck and throwing him across the ground. Arnak digs his claws into the ground and leaps at Phazorus, and bites into his shoulder, along with ripping a chunk off. He then jumps back and slashes at Phazorus's face with his claws, and eats the chunk. '' "GAH! MY SHOULDER! ALRIGHT YOU PEST, YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!" ''Phazorus creates a massive sphere of Source energy and kicks Arnak into the air and throws the sphere at Arnak, engulfing him wthin it. '' ''Arnak emerges unphased from the sphere, with wings, completely unscathed. "''Those are some interesting powers you have. Here, let me show you how truly interesting they are from another point of view." Arnak starts charging up a source blast, and fires an intense beam of source energy towards Phazorus.'' "W-What?! IMPOSSIBLE!" Phazorus does the same and the two become locked in a beam struggle. '' ''Arnak growls and adds more power into the beam. ''"The only thing impossible is you walking away from this fight alive you arrogant idiot" ''After a few moments, Phazorus loses the beam struggle and tries to move out of the way, but this causes his right arm to be disintergrated off. He shouts in pain as he staggers, leaving him open. Arnak ceases the beam and lands infront of Phazorus. ''"Today is the day your Legion falls, and I rise." ''Arnak grabs Phazorus and bites into his face, and eats his entire head, as well as eating the rest of his body till nothing is left. ''"Thank you for the powers." ''From a while away, Dracorex observes the fight and a devious grin appears on his face. ''"It seems our little friend has beaten the Emperor... How delightful... Come on now, we have somewhere to go." ''He then turns and enters a Phazon vehicle and him, along with Typhoon, Zero and the test tube leaves the area.\ Arnak uses his comms unit to contact the Admin. "I believe I have just aced your test, sir. The Emperor is dead, along with his various soldiers." The Administrator: Good Good. You might be the one thing that might bring this place back on its feet. Any further reports? "I've consumed the emperor fully. Meaning I know have full control over my powers...and some new powers that the Emperor so gratefully gave me. I believe this test has become quite fruitful" The Administrator: That good enough to hear. Did you have anything worth salvaging? "The Emperors ship crashed, but it seems to be in repairable condition, as well as the bodies having guns we could use. As well as we pretty much control their entire base now." The Administrator: Good. Where is it? Arnak sends the Admin the coordinates of the base, as well as the downed ship. ''"Would you prefer I return to base, or stay here and wait for extraction?" The Administrator: Wait for extraction. We'll be there for you in just about 5 minutes. 5 minutes late ''5 jeeps and 3 helicopters arrive at the base. They vehicles settle down and the soldiers beggin to set up some sort of excavation equipment Arnak heads to one of the helicopters to be brought back to base, entering it and looking around the area from this inside. '' Over the intercom. '''Weapon Savage Fang, please report to The Administrator's Office.' Pact A lone entity enters the emptied out base. He looks around before walking through a corridor. Mareije: Hmm. Its a shame this technology will be going to waste. ???: Who goes there? The gladiator notices another figure standing across the chamber. Mareije: I could ask you the same question. Who are you? ???: I am Equilatrium, a former commander of the Legion. Mareije: I am Mareije, one of the five Gladiators of the Great Dominion of the Hakaishin, who now control the leftovers of the Legion. Records we found registered you as dead. Clearly that is not the case. Explain. Equilatrium: Ah, it is fairly simple. The me that was destroyed was what is called "Remote Equilatrium", and was set on automatic before it was decapitated. The form you see before you is known as "True Equilatrium", my true self. Mareije: I guess that also explains why you now sport hair and armour. Equilatrium: Yes. The hair is considerably natural for Trions, despite them being similar to robots. Now, for my second question, what purpose do you have here, Gladiator Mareije? Mareije: I was dispatched here in order to demolish this base, as the Hakaishin wanted the Legion's mistakes be rectified immediately. If you are with us, I would suggest you stand clear. However, if you decide to go against, I will kill you. Equilatrium: Your newfound control of the Legion solidified my choice, Gladiator. I will assist you in your mission, as a comrade. Mareije: Heheh... You made the right choice, '' Procurator Equilatrium''. Welcome to the Dominion. Now, we shall make haste to the first destination; the core. The two head forwards, heading for the lower levels of the base. The Man With Four Blades Mareije and Equilatrium make their way through the dead corridors of the base. Equilatrium stops after passing a door. Marieje: Is something wrong? Equilatrium: Not at all. This chamber is where that traitorous bastard Dracorex kept all of his little plans. Marieje: I see. Equilatrium steps inside and looks around. He turns to a wall. Equilatrium: He kept some strange beast in a tube here. A creation. Marieje: Hmm... Sounds somewhat like Project Red X. Equilatrium: Eh? Marieje: Ah, Project Red X is the Dominion's high priority project. Its a learning machine. Equilatrium suddenly plugs something attached to a finger into a machine. Marieje: What are you doing? Equilatrium: I am absorbing all data still existing in the base. It could be very useful. Lucky for us, we have special backup drives on our systems that backup all files of any computer connected to it. That includes all of Dracorex's secret plans. He takes the device out, which retracts back into his finger. Equilatrium: All done. I now have a good knowledge of what Dracorex has planned. Marieje: Good work. Any other little secrets you hold? Equilatrium: Ah, yes. I contain the blood samples of Cato, Yaridovich and Ryloth, and, under circumstances of cell replication and integration, I have fall access to their former abilities. Cato's fire power, Yaridovich's multiplication, and Ryloth's sonic bursts, on top of my expertice, combat skills and swordplay. Marieje: May I ask, how are your sword skills? Equilatrium reveals four swords, two sheathed either side of a belt. Marieje: Very interesting. Shall we continue? Equilatrium: Indeed. The two head deeper into the base, passing several corpses along the way. Mareije: So tell me, how do you use all of those blades you have there? Equilatrium: I have special brackets on my feet that the weapons can attach to, meaning, technically, I can wield all four weapons at once. Mareije: I see. The Hakaishin has value for the unique. Where did you say you were from? Equilatrium: I'm from the Trius Cluster. Particularly Augur Prime. Mareije: Trius Cluster, eh? You mean those four Trion worlds? Equilatrium: Yes. Augur Prime, Meta Prime, Odin Prime and Verse Prime. The Legion of Phazon conquered the lot during their time. Mareije: So I guess they each now belong to the Hakaishin. Equilatrium: I guess. The Heart The two enter a large chamber at the bowels of the facility. A giant pulsing orb with wires connecting it to the rest of the base is found floating in the centre. Equilatrium: This is the Heart. It powers the entire facility. Mareije: Yes, I know. The Hakaishin wants it. Equilatrium: So... Not destroy it? Mareije: He wants to use it as a power supply for Ardiente. Equilatrium: Which is...? Mareije: You should know it as "Red Square". By now, my cohorts, the other Gladiators, should have captured it and began converting it into our new base of operations. Equilatrium: What happens to this base? Mareije: It will be destroyed. By what I learned from the schematics I had, the bottommost layers of the HQ is filled up with dozens of power cores, which are connected by lessers. Destroying a few should create a chain reaction that will, no doubt, destroy the very mountain the base sits inside. Equilatrium: I guess it is convinient that I showed myself to you when I did. I could be a dead man in a matter of a few minutes. Mareije: You are technically dead according to records. Haha. Equilatrium: That much is true. Mareije: We shouldn't be wasting any more time. Lets go. Mareije flies over to the Heart and grabs it. Mareije: Hold onto my back. Equilatrium does so. The two and the Heart suddenly vanish. Legion's Last Hurrah The two appear outside the mountain, high in the air. Mareije lets go of the Heart, which floats adrift on its own. Equilatrium: It's a shame to see this place go. Could have been useful to the Legion's ambitions. Or perhaps my own ''ambitions. Mareije: Were you planning on desertion? Equilatrium: I was planning an insurgence. Mareije: I see. Was that fake body of yours part of it? Equilatrium: Yes. It was supposed to be active while my actual body gains power. Mareije: Power from where, exactly? Equilatrium: It was feeding off of the cores. I needed the body to be inactive to that it could act under the radar. Unfortuantely for me, the uprising didn't go to plan. Dracorex got in the way and practically got his hands dirty with outside filth. I wanted the Emperor's heart in my body's chest, but now I see that the Source is now mundane compared to what the Dominion potentially has. Mareije: Good. Now, it is time to finally end the Legion of Phazon. ''Mareije fires a blast down through the rock of the mountain. He follows it with dozens of blasts. Equilatrium suddenly joins in. Soon, the earth begins to shake, and the very face of the mountain cracks and collapses in on itself in some places, before a multitude of violent explosions erupt out from it. The insides of the facility; the labs, the bowels, the control rooms, the landing bays, even the bodies that lie within, no matter dead or alive, are engulfed in a deadly blaze that reduces the once tall mountain to a large crater. Mareije wipes his hand aside, sending a powerful gust of wind that puts out the fires. He does the same with the other hand, sending down a torrent of water that douses the molten slag that remains. Equilatrium: Farewell, Legion of Phazon. Mareije: Next stop, Ardiente. The two, along with the Heart, vanish. The landscape is left to smoke up.